A Collection of FFX and FFX2 Song Parodies
by Goggle
Summary: It's what the title says - a collection of song parodies about the game and it's sequel. Finally updated! Please read and review!
1. Fanfic

~A Collection Of FFX/2 Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
Hello, friends and enemies and aquaintances and people I don't acknowledge the existence of! I've got some new song parodies for you FFX and FFX-2 fans (who haven't been exposed to my greatness yet :-)  
This is a collection, meaning more than one. I will continue to include more until I run out of ideas. I'll try to go to 10, the number of Kingdom Hearts parodies I had. But I'm sure I'll have more than 10 eventually.  
My goal is to be funny, but I don't expect to be laugh-out-loud funny [It's ok if you think I am :-)]. If this gets a smile out of you, then I've achieved my goal.  
  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Toxic", written by C. Dennis, C. Karlsson, P. Winnberg, and H. Jonback, and performed by Britney Spears. The original song appears on Britney Spears's album "In The Zone". I am in no way associated with the writers, performer, or anyone else involved in the making of this track. Although I really wish I was.  
Likewise, I do not own Final Fantasy X-2. All characters belong to Square Enix. I am not associated with Square Enix or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
I'd like to note that this parody is making fun of the wide range of, uh, original fics about FFX and FFX-2 (which are mostly in the FFX section). I don  
t mean to hurt anyone's feelings. I really do read them and like some of them, but the idea came to me and it worked, so don't flame me for making fun of you because I'm not. And don't flame me for using a Britney Spears song. If you have to flame me, only do so if this parody has reached a new level of suckitude.  
  
~~~~~  
  
FANFIC  
  
Baby, can't you see   
Your fandom's  
Got some high school fics and some random  
Bits of humor  
But it's dumb  
  
It's not all bad  
Though I ask why  
You pair Gippal  
Up with Baralai  
Your romancing  
Is all a lie  
  
I know  
It's fiction  
But you never  
Mentioned Vegnagun  
After ten-two's done  
  
I read the first chapter  
And realize  
Your fanfiction can't be right (Ohh Ohh)  
OC, AU, and crap are all I find  
But I can't get enough  
So I still read your fanfic  
Whether angst, death, or fluff  
You know I'll read your fanfic  
  
New summoners, so-and so's kid  
Suppose Auron was never dead  
Crazy ideas hurt my head  
  
A bad  
Reviewer  
Cause nobody can know that they are  
My guilty pleasure  
  
I read the first chapter  
And realize  
Your fanfiction can't be right (Ohh Ohh)  
OC, AU, and crap are all I find  
But I can't get enough  
So I still read your fanfic  
Whether angst, death, or fluff  
You know I'll read your fanfic  
  
(The first chapter, I realize)  
Your fanfiction can't be right (Ohh Ohh)  
OC, AU, and crap are all I find  
But I can't get enough  
So I still read your fanfic  
  
I read the first chapter  
And realize  
Your fanfiction can't be right (Ohh Ohh)  
OC, AU, and crap are all I find  
But I can't get enough  
So I still read your fanfic  
  
I'm busy reading now  
Favorite authors now  
I kind of like it, how?  
I'm busy reading now  
Favorite authors now  
I kind of like it, how?  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	2. Aeon Animation

~A Collection Of FFX/2 Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Karma Chameleon", which was performed by Culture Club. The original song appears on the album album "Colour By Numbers". I am in no way associated with the writers, performer, or anyone else involved in the making of this track. Although I really wish I was.  
Likewise, I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2. All characters belong to Square Enix. I am not associated with Square Enix or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
I'd like to note that this parody is the second so far where I parody an artist I have seen perform live before (this one being Boy George, the previous was a KH parody of "UHF" by "Weird Al" Yankovic) "Karma Chameleon" is in the musical Taboo which is currently on Broadway in NYC (but not for long) so if you like the music, go see it.   
  
~~~~~  
AEON ANIMATION  
  
Summoning aeons takes time, I must say  
Soon as they're ready I'll be old and gray  
Cause I just can't pay attention  
While those pretty colors go  
Are they from other dimensions  
They pass so slow  
They pass so slow  
  
Aeon Aeon Aeon Aeon Aeon Animation  
They pass so slow  
They pass so slow  
Battles would be quicker  
If they just appeared on my screen  
That's what it seems  
That's what it seems  
  
The Magus Delta Attack takes all day  
I'd be better off with Yuna using Pray  
But I've got to use Bahamut  
He's so powerful and yet  
Takes so long to use Mega Flare  
I pressed Reset  
I pressed Reset  
  
Aeon Aeon Aeon Aeon Aeon Animation  
They pass so slow  
They pass so slow  
Battles would be quicker  
If they just appeared on my screen  
That's what it seems  
That's what it seems  
  
Every battle's like survival   
I'm waiting for their arrival  
Every battle's like survival   
I'm waiting for their arrival  
  
Cause I just can't pay attention  
While those pretty colors go  
Are they from other dimensions  
They pass so slow  
They pass so slow  
  
Aeon Aeon Aeon Aeon Aeon Animation  
They pass so slow  
They pass so slow  
Battles would be quicker  
If they just appeared on my screen  
That's what it seems  
That's what it seems  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	3. Exposition Man

A Collection Of FFX/2 Song Parodies  
  
by Goggle  
  
Hey! I'm updating this for the first time in, what, 8 months? Wow, what kept me sidelined? Here's a fresh parody. It's a parody about everyone's (not) favorite NPC, Maechen! This is dedicated to the people of Videogame Recaps (dot com) - the recappers, the forum members, the readers - who have nicknamed Maechen "Exposition!Man" for the way he tells the backstory to clueless Tidus. This is for you!  
Also, if any one of you reading this can record this singing in a really over-the-top voice, send a copy to me and I will love you forever.  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Secret Agent Man", by Johnny Rivers. I am in no way associated with the writers, performer, or anyone else involved in the making of the original song.  
Likewise, I do not own Final Fantasy X-2. All characters belong to Square Enix. I am not associated with Square Enix or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
---------------------------  
EXPOSITION MAN  
  
The man says, "And that as they say, is that"  
With glasses, long white beard, and a big green hat.  
Just sit back on the floor, he'll keep talking some more  
Knows everything 'bout the past of Spira.  
  
Exposition Man  
Exposition Man  
He's filling up the plot holes in the background of the game.  
  
Listening to his tale is mandatory.  
Shut your mouth cause he's telling his story!  
Whether Luca or Bevelle  
Taking the pain can be hell   
Odds are you won't leave before tomorrow.  
  
Exposition Man  
Exposition Man  
He'll follow you everywhere and he'll remember your name.  
  
Cheating death just to inform the public  
If you hear him start, you'd better run quick  
Cause you don't need to know  
His old trivial info  
Odds are it'll be useless tomorrow.  
  
Exposition Man  
Exposition Man  
If you don't hear his story, your own will still be the same.  
  
Exposition Man  
-------------------------------------------  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! I swear...eventually they'll come. 


End file.
